


Third Saturdays

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ficlet Collection, Incest, M/M, Piercings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy becomes someone else on the third Saturday of each month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=swtalmnd).



The third Saturday of each month was when Percy could be found, not catching up – or working ahead – on all his duties at the Ministry, but somewhere very different.

Twelve days out of the year he glamoured himself, put on the clothing that he kept especially for these nights, and went to any of several carefully chosen clubs. One of them had a wizarding clientele, the others were Muggle – unless there were other wizards there incognito, an entirely possible circumstance and the reason why Percy always went in disguise. He kept his own red hair, although why was something he'd never quite wanted to question, but drew on his memory of Cedric Diggory to alter his face.

The rings that pierced his nipples, his navel, were visible through the sheer tight fabric of his shirt. Those adorning his foreskin and scrotum were rarely revealed. Percy preferred to spend these evenings on his knees, taking one cock after another down his throat. He usually wore a harness to hold his favorite plug in his arse, and that was quite sufficient for him.

No one knew of his secret. The other three hundred and fifty-three – three hundred and fifty-four in leap years – days of the year he was precisely what he appeared to be, save for the gold rings which no one else ever saw in any case. He scarcely even wanked, alone in his spotlessly kept flat. But on third Saturdays he became someone else entirely. Names were rarely asked for or given during his encounters, but Percy had built up an entire persona in his head, just in case. At clubs he was Stephen Weatherby, a mid-level employee in a tax preparation firm in the City.

He glanced at himself in the mirror before heading out. Everything was in place. He settled his glasses firmly on his nose. Contact lenses might have been less trouble, but they bothered Percy's eyes. Besides, wearing spectacles never stopped him from pulling as many blokes as he wanted, not with Cedric's face underneath them.

It was still early, not yet ten o'clock, but since he only permitted himself one day a month Percy preferred to make the most of it. Tonight he had chosen a Muggle club as his destination, and paid the cover charge in the paper notes with which he had become increasingly familiar. He bought himself a drink before swiftly cruising through the several rooms that made up this particular establishment. Not a bad crowd, considering the hour. He spotted several men with whom he had encounters on previous occasions, and nodded at them, but tonight he wanted to begin with someone new.

"Come here often?" a voice breathed into his ear.

Percy recognized it, and froze. He turned slowly, swallowing, and looked into the face of his brother Charlie. Vaguely he recalled hearing from his mother that Charlie was taking a holiday, visiting their parents for a week or so, but this was the last – the very last – place that Percy would have expected to see him.

Charlie was looking at him with expectant interest, his gaze running over Percy's slim body appreciatively. Percy reminded himself that he was disguised; Charlie couldn't possibly know who he was.

"Once in a while," he answered, letting his own glance drop suggestively to Charlie's groin. Charlie saw the look and gave him a predatory grin.

"Then I suppose you know where a fellow might find a little... satisfaction?"

"This way."

Percy's heart was beating so loudly that he was sure Charlie could hear it even over the strident wails of the music as he knelt down, unzipping tight jeans to expose his brother's prick.

"Fuck yes," murmured Charlie. He combed his fingers through Percy's hair as he eased his legs a bit further apart. "Gorgeous, you. Always loved redheads."

Percy licked his lips and carefully took Charlie's cock into his mouth, bracing one hand on Charlie's thighs as he began to suck. His own prick was hard, straining against his trousers at the sheer wrongness of this, giving his own brother a blow job in the middle of a Muggle club. He rocked his hips unconsciously in time with the movements of his lips and tongue over Charlie's eager flesh, and by the time that Charlie came with a grunt and Percy swallowed a mouthful of salty bitter fluid, he himself had come, untouched, in his pants.

He felt Charlie's hands helping him stand, and with an effort forced himself to smile and pretend that this had been no different from any other such encounter. Charlie disappeared into the now-thick crowd, and Percy leaned against the wall, shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for swtalmnd at the request of emiime, who suggested Percy/any brother, prompt "mouthful," and requested something dirty.


End file.
